tdusersfandomcom-20200215-history
"Season Six Recap" transcript (Total Drama Roleplay)
16:52 <@ChrisMcLean> -- START -- 16:53 <@ChrisMcLean> Last time on Total Drama: Return to the Island! 16:53 <@ChrisMcLean> Fifteen teenagers joined the series for another round of fun on Camp Suckiness. 16:53 <@ChrisMcLean> After fourteen brutal episodes and thirteen brutal challenges, we're down to our final three. 16:53 <@ChrisMcLean> It's the Dock of Shame Duel: who will come out on top? 16:54 <@ChrisMcLean> Alex, the cocky comedian who spent his early days in an alliance with his foe and finally rebelled, not winning the girl of his dreams but ultimately sealing friendships with almost every camper on the island? 16:55 <@ChrisMcLean> Ryan, the king of mean, a sharp-tongued ruthless competitor who constantly cost his team challenges and manipulated others on the island, causing seven eliminations? 16:55 <@ChrisMcLean> Or Vanessa, everyone's favorite dancer, a heart of gold that belongs to her boyfriend Ethan? She joined the show as an outsider, but has now become a fan-favorite, winning more challenges than any other camper! 16:56 <@ChrisMcLean> And now. 16:56 <@ChrisMcLean> It's time to meet the twelve campers that did not make it to the finals. 16:56 <@ChrisMcLean> These contestants were all kicked off sometime in the competition, but now, they're back, and they're ready to root on their faves! 16:56 <@ChrisMcLean> Aaliyah, Joelle, Quinford, Schmidt, Tyra, Kuki, Willis, LaTasha, Brandon, Ethan, Laurie, and Ashleigh! 16:56 * ChrisMcLean walks over to the peanut gallery. 16:57 <@ChrisMcLean> One-by-one, we'll be asking you questions about your time on the island. 16:57 <@ChrisMcLean> Then, we'll bring out the finalists and give you a chance to speak your mind. 16:57 <@ChrisMcLean> First up, Aaliyah! 16:57 <@ChrisMcLean> You were kicked off in the first episode after messing with Ryan and volunteering your team to jump first. 16:57 <@ChrisMcLean> How did it feel to be booted first? 16:58 <+Aaliyah|> It was so sad, yet I was so happy to get out of that disgusting island! 16:58 <@ChrisMcLean> Well, now you're back. Tell us how you felt when Ryan's name was called instead of yours. Do you hate him as much as you said? 16:59 <+Aaliyah|> Sometimes, but I try to not hate anyone. 16:59 <+Aaliyah|> NO I HATE HIM!! UGH! 16:59 <@ChrisMcLean> :| 16:59 <@ChrisMcLean> Right. 16:59 <@ChrisMcLean> *flashback* 16:05 <+Aaliyah|> Bye guys. and RYan? fu-- *GETS FLUSHED* 17:00 <@ChrisMcLean> Okay, next up! 17:00 <@ChrisMcLean> It's Joelle! 17:00 <+Joelle> Hey! 17:00 <@ChrisMcLean> How does it feel to be back, Jo? 17:00 <+Joelle> Its awesome! To bad I had to leave early 17:01 <@ChrisMcLean> You seemed pretty cool with your elimination when it happened. 17:01 <@ChrisMcLean> Angry at any former teammates? 17:01 <+Joelle> Yeah, but I am still angry especially at certain people *glares at Schmidt* 17:02 <@ChrisMcLean> :| 17:02 <+Joelle> If I ever come back to this show, I know exactly who I will be gunning for 17:02 <@ChrisMcLean> *flashback* 17:04 <@Joelle> It's been fun, guys. :D 17:02 <@ChrisMcLean> Okay, next! 17:02 <@ChrisMcLean> We have the ever-so-delightful Quinford. 17:02 <@ChrisMcLean> The second Toxic Gopher voted out of Total Drama: Return to the Island. 17:03 <@ChrisMcLean> Your elimination was regarded by many viewers as biased and unfair. 17:03 <@ChrisMcLean> How do you feel? 17:03 <+Quinford|> >.> Yeah, well, I was happy. 17:03 <+Quinford|> To get off this gross island. 17:04 <@ChrisMcLean> But you lost to your mortal enemy. 17:04 <@ChrisMcLean> Doesn't that bother you? 17:04 <+Quinford|> No. Not necessarily. 17:04 <+Quinford|> He's just annoying, conceited, and overall cruel. 17:04 <@ChrisMcLean> *flashback* 18:01 <+Quinford|> Do not trust him. Goodbye. *flips off Ryan* 17:04 <@ChrisMcLean> Okay! 17:04 <@ChrisMcLean> Fourth voted out, it's Schmidt, who later returned to the island in episode ten. 17:05 <@ChrisMcLean> Schmidt, you didn't make many friends while you were here. 17:05 <@ChrisMcLean> Despite getting a second chance, you got voted off again just a few episodes later. 17:05 <@ChrisMcLean> Anyone you DO like? 17:06 <+Schmidt_> Um.. 17:06 <+Schmidt_> Alex, I suppose. 17:06 <@ChrisMcLean> That's it? 17:06 <@ChrisMcLean> Who do you blame your team's losing streak on? 17:07 <+Schmidt_> Brandon. 17:07 <@ChrisMcLean> *flashback* 16:00 <+Schmidt|> Um, can I please not be flushed? 17:07 <@ChrisMcLean> *flashback* 15:50 <+Schmidt_> I have to go home with her! :( 17:08 <@ChrisMcLean> Fifth voted out, it's Tyra. 17:08 * Tyra| waves. 17:08 <@ChrisMcLean> During your time on the show, you were known as the sensitive nerd until finally acting out in the Blue Harvest Moon challenge. 17:08 <@ChrisMcLean> AND you scored the love of your life, or at least the love of this game, Ashleigh. 17:08 <@ChrisMcLean> What can you say about your time on the show? 17:08 <@ChrisMcLean> Would you have done anything differently? 17:09 <+Tyra|> Yes, it appears that my analysis of the phenomenon was true. But I realized that I'm truly happy with my life at this point. I would have definitely tried to coordinate Vanessa and Kuki into an alliance. 17:09 <+Tyra|> In summary, I loved it. Thank you for the opportunity. 17:09 <+Tyra|> Hope I get another chance to kick Ryan's tush! 17:09 <@ChrisMcLean> You ended up standing up for yourself for the first time! Are you proud? 17:10 <+Tyra|> Oh, absolutely! It felt so refreshing and unusual. Plus, who better than to give it to Ryan? Meanie needs to go down! 17:10 <@ChrisMcLean> *flashback* 16:41 <+Tyra|> Kick Ryan's BUTT for me! 17:10 <@ChrisMcLean> Next up, we have Kuki. 17:11 <@ChrisMcLean> You're a really nice girl but you were often left out in challenges by your team's main alliance and didn't really get a chance to become close with anyone. 17:11 <@ChrisMcLean> Who would you say is your best friend on the island? 17:12 <@Kuki|> Well, I would say Vanessa. 17:12 <@Kuki|> she was the only one I really got to talk to 17:12 <@ChrisMcLean> Your elimination was pretty last-minute. 17:12 <@ChrisMcLean> Your team originally won the challenge before being announced as the losers. 17:12 <@ChrisMcLean> Are you upset that you didn't have time to strategize? 17:13 <@Kuki|> Yes. I feel really disappointed about getting eliminated and marked as the losers that night. 17:13 <@Kuki|> :s 17:14 <@ChrisMcLean> *flashback* 17:40 <@Kuki|> It was nice meeting you guys too. 17:14 <@ChrisMcLean> Okay, next, we have Willis. 17:14 <@ChrisMcLean> Your elimination was pretty unexpected, too. 17:14 <@ChrisMcLean> Three votes against you, one for Laurie... 17:14 <@ChrisMcLean> Were you shocked? 17:14 <+Willis_> Sure was 17:15 <@ChrisMcLean> If you could go back in time, what would you have done differently? 17:15 <+Willis_> I would kill that stupid bear 17:15 <@ChrisMcLean> :| 17:15 <@ChrisMcLean> Uhhhhhhhhhh, right... ._. 17:16 <@ChrisMcLean> *flashback* 15:50 <+Willis_> Aw, I'm sorry guys. 17:16 <@ChrisMcLean> Okay, and now, onto LaTasha! 17:16 <@ChrisMcLean> LaTasha, who was your best friend and worst enemy on the island? 17:16 <+LaTasha|> Hm....Wel lI was really close to Ashliegh. 17:16 <+LaTasha|> and enemy wise 17:16 <+LaTasha|> I think we AAAAAALLL know. 17:17 <@ChrisMcLean> *flashback* 16:40 <+LaTasha_> Y'all voted for ME? >:( 17:17 <@ChrisMcLean> Brandon! 17:18 <@ChrisMcLean> You're up, bro! 17:18 <@ChrisMcLean> You had quite an experience on the island. 17:18 <+Brandon|> I guess so, huh? 17:18 * Brandon| waves 17:18 <@ChrisMcLean> Your team got mad at you, you failed a challenge, got voted off, were saved, moved to the Gophers, manipulated by Ryan, voted with him at one point, and then got stabbed in the back in the key-finding challenge. 17:19 <@ChrisMcLean> What was your highlight of the competition? 17:19 * Brandon| sweats a little as Chris rattles all that off 17:19 <+Brandon|> ...When you put it that way, I guess getting voted off? 17:19 * Brandon| laughs a bit 17:19 <+Brandon|> I mean, if I had to be eliminated for any reason... 17:20 <+Brandon|> I'm glad it's they thought I was a nice guy. 17:20 <@ChrisMcLean> You were pretty mad at Ethan when he voted you off. Do you still hold a grudge? 17:20 * Brandon| glances over at Ethan 17:20 <+Brandon|> A bit, yeah. 17:21 <@ChrisMcLean> *flashback* 18:17 * Brandon| slowly reaches for Ethan's hand and grabs it. 17:21 <@ChrisMcLean> *flashback* 18:17 <+Brandon|> THAT... was for voting for me last time. 17:21 <@ChrisMcLean> Speaking of Ethan, here he is! 17:22 <@ChrisMcLean> The second camper eliminated after the merge. 17:22 <@ChrisMcLean> Your elimination was mainly caused by a fluke. Who are you most mad at? 17:22 <@Ethan|> ... 17:22 <@Ethan|> Who do you think? 17:22 <@Ethan|> >.> 17:22 <@ChrisMcLean> Riiight. 17:23 <@ChrisMcLean> You spent most of the competition in an alliance with Ryan until you betrayed him, and he tried to vote you off. 17:23 <@Ethan|> Mhm. 17:23 <@ChrisMcLean> In that first fake elimination, Alex cast a vote against you. 17:23 <@ChrisMcLean> Do you forgive him? 17:23 <@Ethan|> Well, sure. 17:23 <@Ethan|> Alex is one of my best pals. 17:24 <@Ethan|> Along with my GIRLFRIEND, Vanessa. 17:24 <@ChrisMcLean> *flashback* 14:51 <@Ethan|> Hey, ma! 17:24 <@ChrisMcLean> *flashback* 14:51 <@Ethan|> Hey, pa! 17:24 <@ChrisMcLean> *flashback* 14:51 <@Ethan|> I'm on TV! 17:25 <@ChrisMcLean> And second-to-last is LAURIE. 17:25 <+Laurie|> Back for more McLean? >_> 17:25 <@ChrisMcLean> The SIXTH PLACE RECIPIENT. :3 17:25 <+Laurie|> AAAAAAH! >:( 17:25 <@ChrisMcLean> :| 17:25 <@ChrisMcLean> Uhhh! 17:25 <+Laurie|> I SHOULD HAVE WON! :@ 17:25 <+Laurie|> NOT THESE IDIOTS! 17:25 <@ChrisMcLean> Right. 17:25 <@ChrisMcLean> You caused controversy after you gave away your invincibility pass to Ryan. 17:25 <@ChrisMcLean> Do you regret this decision? 17:26 <+Laurie|> Yes! HE IS THE WORST OF THEM ALL. :@ 17:26 <+Laurie|> I DON'T CARE WHO WINS AS LONG AS IT NOT HIM. :@ 17:26 <@ChrisMcLean> You made a few friends on the island despite your anger problems. 17:26 <+Laurie|> I guess. >_> 17:26 <@ChrisMcLean> Who would you say you're closest to? 17:27 <+Laurie|> Schmidt obivously. >_> 17:27 <+Laurie|> Can we please get this over with? 17:27 <+Laurie|> :@ 17:27 <@ChrisMcLean> ... 17:27 <@ChrisMcLean> You're... 17:27 <@ChrisMcLean> Closest to Schmidt? 17:27 <@ChrisMcLean> :| 17:27 <@ChrisMcLean> But you hate him! 17:27 <+Laurie|> Hate, friendship, its all the same. -_- 17:27 * ChrisMcLean backs away from Laurie. 17:28 <@ChrisMcLean> Uh-huhhh... 17:28 <@ChrisMcLean> *flashback* 15:50 <+Laurie|> YOU ARE THE WORST HOST ON TV 17:28 <@ChrisMcLean> Okay, and finally, it's ASHLEIGH. 17:28 <@ChrisMcLean> You made it to the final four! How did that feel? Did you ever predict you'd make it that far? 17:28 <+Ashleigh> Actually, I was excited. I made it farther and did things I never expected. 17:29 <+Ashleigh> Like...*Blushes at Tyra* 17:30 <@ChrisMcLean> Which of the three finalists are you rooting for in today's final competition? 17:30 <+Ashleigh> Hm....I don't know really. I'm going to have to say Vanessa. She's a great friend. But I also wish a good luck to Alex. Am I forgetting someone? 17:30 <@ChrisMcLean> *flashback* 16:35 <+Ashleigh> Bye Vanessa. Bye Alex. It has...I feel like I forgot someone. Oh yeah. 17:30 <@ChrisMcLean> Okay, campers! 17:30 <@ChrisMcLean> It's time to bring out our final three. 17:30 <@ChrisMcLean> First up, ALEX. ^_^ 17:31 <+Alex|> Hey everybody! 17:31 <+Alex|> It's great to see you all again! 17:31 <+LaTasha|> *cheers* Aw yeah! 17:31 <+Quinford|> Meh. 17:31 <+Ashleigh> *Claps* 17:32 * Laurie| shrugs 17:32 <@ChrisMcLean> VANESSA. 17:32 <+Vanessa|> *skips out and twirls* Hey, guys! :B 17:32 <+LaTasha|> WHOOO!!! Yeah!! *cheers loudly* 17:32 <+Ashleigh> *Cheers louder then she did for Alex* 17:32 <+Tyra|> Wooohooo! :3 17:32 <+Brandon|> Kick Ryan's butt! 17:32 <+LaTasha|> You get em gurl! 17:32 <@Kuki|> YAY :D 17:32 <@ChrisMcLean> And... 17:32 <+Quinford|> *cheers* 17:32 <@ChrisMcLean> RYAN. 17:32 <+Quinford|> Ew. 17:32 <+LaTasha|> ... 17:32 <+Ashleigh> ... 17:32 * Ryan13 walks out unenthusiastically. 17:32 <+LaTasha|> *crickets* 17:32 <@Ryan13> Hey, guys! :D 17:32 <@Kuki|> BOOO :@ 17:32 * Brandon| gives a big fat two thumbs down 17:32 <@Ryan13> (why am I using purple what is this) 17:32 <+Tyra|> BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! 17:33 <@Ethan|> ... 17:33 <+LaTasha|> >:( 17:33 <@Ethan|> >.> 17:33 <@Ryan13> Oh, LOOK. 17:33 <+Tyra|> Oops, I'm sorry, that was too loud :( 17:33 <+LaTasha|> *flips off silently* 17:33 <@Ryan13> It's my former teammates. :D 17:33 <@Kuki|> *hols up finger* 17:33 <@Ryan13> Jealous you didn't make it this far, huh? 17:33 <+Alex|> Booo! Alex should win! 17:33 <+Quinford|> >.> 17:33 <@Kuki|> holds* 17:33 <+Laurie|> I will destroy you! :@ 17:33 * Tyra| blows Ryan a raspberry. 17:33 <@ChrisMcLean> :| 17:33 <@ChrisMcLean> okay! 17:33 <+Brandon|> You're going down, dude! @Ryan 17:33 <@ChrisMcLean> Alright, settle. :D 17:33 <@ChrisMcLean> Who will win Total Drama's sixth season? And who will lose? Find out next episode, right here on Total Drama: Return to the Island! S S S